vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Circe)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru during the Salem pseudo-singularity of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Circe, a disciple of Hecate and the infamous witch of Aenea who poisoned Odysseus' crew and turned them into piglets. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 6-C with her magecraft Name: Circe, the Queen Witch, Caster of Okeanos Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Heroic Spirit, Caster-class Servant, demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magecraft, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (The golden cup she uses contains a deadly poison that can alter space and summon mythological monsters), Transmutation (Can forcibly transform others into piglets with her Noble Phantasm), Can create a potion that manifests concepts, Power Bestowal (Can create powerful charms that grant Good Luck and potions that grants immortality), Energy Absorption (Can absorb magical energy directly from the ground, humans, air and weaker spells), Telepathy, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Preparation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Servant Physiology, Can turn magical energy into matter and forge them into items Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Circe is a magus and not physically inclined, much like her niece Medea. But even the weakest Servants can crush human skulls like eggshells). Island level with her magecraft (Uses the same spells as Medea, who can casually match one of Rin's gem with a single spell and easily nullified three of Rin's gems, which contained enough magical energy to completely destroy Ryuudou Temple and the Fuyuki Church. Her spells can take a few lives off of Berserker, and can potentially bypass Saber's A-Rank Magic Resistance with her strongest spells. Medea's Prisma Illya counterpart, though significantly weaker, was going to completely destroy a replication of Fuyuki City had she not been stopped) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can battle alongside Servants as fast as Robin Hood and Nezha) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Even the weakest Servants are superior to humans) Durability: Wall level, Island level with reinforcement (Her spells and physical capabilities should be nearly identical to Medea's). Stamina: High. (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting so long as they have a supply of mana. Circe was able to withstand the combined totality of the Outer God's attempts to drive humanity insane with suffering along with the Queen of Sheba, only grunting painfully and asking Chaldea to quickly subdue Abigail Williams before their Bounded Field breaks). Range: Hundreds of meters with her spells Standard Equipment: Her staff, representing her worship of Hecate. A Golden Cup filled with deadly poison. Intelligence: The self-proclaimed "Great Witch" who taught Medea everything she knows, Circe is a powerful magus from the Age of Gods able to perform spells reaching infinitely close to the level of True Magic. Even when compared to her fellow disciple of Hecate, Medea, Circe is considered a true genius in magecraft. She is both a skilled manipulator and a temptress, having goaded Odysseus' men into feasting in her domain to turn them into helpless piglets and would have captured Odysseus himself had it not been for Hermes' protection. During the events of Salem, she manages to subdue Abigail Williams, who had become the vessel of the false god Sut-Typhon, on her own and is trusted by the Queen of Sheba to help her contain the outer god's madness. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. She likely lacks skill in close combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Metabo Piglets: Forbidden Revelry: A Reality Marble of summoning. Circe replicates the feast she laid out before Odysseus' men before summoning her piglet minions to forcibly feed her foes to the point of bursting. The victims will be filled with such ecstasy that they willingly degrade themselves to piglets and beasts to serve her every whim. Magecraft * * Rain of Light (Machia Hecatia Graea): Circe's main offensive spell, which generates a number of magic circles that she aims at her targets and shoot rapid volleys of light beams at them. Each one of these beams is on the level of High-Thaumaturgy, having three times Shirou's maximum mana output and can annihilate Servants without a strong Magical Resistance with a direct hit. She normally restrains herself to just over a half dozen bolts at a time to avoid wasting mana, but the end result of her normal attacks resembles the aftermath of a bombing raid. When she has a much larger supply of mana, she can cover the sky in magical circles and demolish large swaths of land in seconds, unleashing powerful magical beams each with an A rank in power packed in them. Also, her strongest version of this spell is implied to be able to annihilate all of Fuyuki City in one use and can even bypass Saber's Magic Resistance, but this requires a great deal of magical energy and has a significant charging time. * Medical Arts: Circe's forte, the magecraft that the goddess Hecate taught her directly. It revolves around the creation and mixing of magical potions/medicine that brings about various effects and mutations. Some of the notable potions Circe can create include, a potion that grants immortality, a potion that can manifest concepts and a potion that allows the user to enter a state of near-death to feign a lack of vital signs. * Summoning: She can produce a deadly poison that alters space to summon mythological creatures such as the the dog-headed tentacles of the monster Scylla. * Unnamed Wind Spell: She can create a tornado by flying around her foes. * Unnamed Lightning Spell: She can produce bolts of magical lightning from the tip of her staff. Class Skills * Item Construction: A skill that measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Circe's A-Rank allows her to create potions of immortality and powerful good-luck charms. She's also able to create a potion that allows the user to enter a state of near-death to feign a lack of vital signs. * Territory Creation: A skill that quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Circe's B-Rank in this skill allows her to create a Workshop suitable to her abilities as a magus, giving Servants the ability to manifest at full strength even while under the debilitating effects of the Demon God Pillar Raum's influence. Personal Skills * Advice for Sailing: A skill representing Circe's advice for Odysseus that helped him return home even while suffering the wrath of Poseidon. Its effects are unknown. * High-Speed Divine Words: The power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. It is a power long lost by modern magi. Circe's B-Rank in this skill allows her to fling spells of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals with only a few words when most magi would need minutes of chanting to accomplish similar feats. * Poisoned Cooking: A skill representing Circe's poisoning of Odysseus' men to turn them into piglets, allowing her to add her Noble Phantasm's effects to her normal cooking. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Video Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Servants Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6